Like Father Like Son
by Chic-at-Atlantis
Summary: Rodney kidnapps Garcia, only to get to Morgan. He reveals a dark secret about the death of Morgans father, and who killed Him. yes they do get hurt character death ahead.


**I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Like Father Like Son**

"Why do you have to go to Chicago?" Garcia whined.

"I'm going to see my family, its not that I have to go it's that I want to go. I do deserve a break ya know." Morgan insisted.

Garcia looked up at him, playfully pouting.

"Would you like to come with me?" He asked, taking the hint.

"I thought you would never ask." She smiled.

"Of course you didn't," he muttered. "I'm leaving in an hour, is that enough time for you to get you bags packed?

Garcia smiled as she pulled a bag out from under her desk, for him to see.

Morgan laughed "I expected nothing less, does that mean you're stalking me now?"

"When have I not stalked you, my tower of yummyness."

CM – CM

……

"Hello." His mom answered.

"Mom, Rodney took her. Call my team, I'm going after her."

He hung up the phone before she had a chance to protest.

He drove with purpose Rodney had gone to far. He drove to a dark ally, a place where Rodney was well known for hanging out.

Streetlights were on now, the sun long gone.

He pulled his gun from its holster and made his way into the dark poorly lit alley.

Quietly walking through checking each doorway.

A man stepped into the alley up ahead, gun pointed.

He was one of Rodney's guys, Rodney's goons, his scum. Morgan thought bitterly.

"Where is she?" He asked, he knew the man new exactly where she was.

The man stood there, they both stood there weapons aimed, at a stalemate.

The man smiled mockingly, "You should put you gun down.

"I don't think so." Morgan sneered.

A cold round object was pressed into the back of his neck.

"I do." A deep voice hissed into his ear.

Morgan raised his hands, the man snatched the gun out of his hands.

"Keep your hands up and move." The man ordered.

They led him to a large garage door at the end of the larger of the two buildings.

Once in the building he was led down a dark hallway, gun firmly pressed into his back.

Rodney had joined them once they had entered the building and now was silently leading them.

"Your going down this time." Morgan said confidently.

"If by chance I am, you wont be alive to see it."

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you myself." Morgan snarled.

"We'll see about that." Rodney chuckled.

He stopped and opened a door; it creaked loudly on its hinges. The room poorly lit, like everything else in the building seemed to be.

Rodney shoved him in; he heard the familiar click of a lock behind him.

He looked around quickly noticing Garcia huddle on a bed in the corner.

"I'm so sorry baby." He whispered walking over to the bed. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

He pulled her trembling body close to his, hoping to comfort her.

He cheeks wet with tears, he pulled her closer.

"It's going to be ok, we will be alright," He whispered into her ear, "I promise."

"Why is he doing this?" She asked in a small voice.

"He's not after you, he's after me."

"Why?"

"We have a bad history." He whispered, "You should get some sleep."

CM – CM

"Hotch!" Prentiss called worriedly.

"What is it?"

"We just received a call from Morgan's mom, she said that Rodney took Garcia and Morgan was going after him.

"Tell him to wait for us."

"Its to late…he's gone."

CM – CM

Morgan was woken by the loud squeak of a door, which assumed was their door.

He sat up quickly nudging Garcia awake.

Rodney walked in, followed by a couple of his goon boys.

"Bring them." Rodney said, leaving the room.

"Don't resist." Morgan whispered.

She nodded nervously.

They were led to a large empty warehouse room, the one he had been brought though.

Rodney was already in there waiting for them.

They were forced into a couple of old sturdy chairs; their hands were tightly bound to the chair.

"What do you want with us?" Morgan asked demandingly

"It's only you I want."

"Then let her go, she has nothing to do with us."

"Why would I do that, It's going to be so much more fun with her here." Rodney smirked; he walked over and stood in front of Garcia, staring down at her A dangerous sparkle in his eye.

Garcia avoided any eye contact with him. Rodney looked over at Morgan and smiled.

He slapped her across the face she looked at Morgan stunned.

"Don't touch her." Morgan snarled angrily.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" He slapped her again.

"Don't touch her?" Morgan yelled, struggling against his restraints, the rope bit painfully into his wrists.

Rodney walked cockily over to Morgan, "Why are you so interested in her, what's the big deal?"

Morgan starred at him defiantly quiet.

Rodney snorted and punched him across the face, Morgan tasted the tang of blood in his mouth.

He spit it out, it landing on Rodney's pants.

Rodney looked down at his pants then back up at Morgan angrily, he punched him across the face again.

"What do you really want?" Morgan asked.

"I want to watch you die." Rodney said menacingly.

"What about her?" Morgan wanted to know what was going to happen to Garcia. He would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

"She's going to watch you die to."

Morgan looked over at the frightened Garcia, though she was trying to hide it.

Rodney untied the ropes holding her to the chair, he threw her to the ground.

Morgan rocked the chair. Trying to get free again.

Rodney kicked Garcia in the side.

"Rodney!" Morgan yelled.

He kicked her again, satisfied with the anger from Morgan.

"I'm going to kill you?" Morgan yelled, yanking his arms again.

Rodney kicker her again, he looked back at Morgan and smiled.

Morgan was still yelling, and was trying to free his hands. Finally his left hand came free rubbing his skin raw in the process, he quickly untied his other hand and launched himself toward Rodney, tackling him.

They both fell harshly to the ground, a loud huff coming from Rodney.

Morgan quickly rose to his feet, Rodney not far behind.

They started circling each other, daunting each other. Morgan lunged forward and punched Rodney across the face, giving him a small bit of satisfaction.

Rodney stopped and stood still smiling, startling Morgan.

"Morgan." Garcia screamed from behind.

He was knocked to the ground from behind, his attacker holding on tight.

Rodney walked over, with a large smile plastered on his face.

He kicked Morgan brutally in the stomach, Morgan curled into a ball defensively.

The man that had tackled him pulled him up to his feet, pulling his arms behind his back.

Rodney punched him in the stomach, then again, and again.

Morgan was bent over trying to recoil, unable to do so though.

The men took him and Garcia back to their room.

"Are you okay?" he asked Garcia

She sniffled a bit, "ya."

"I'm so sorry baby." He whispered clutching his stomach.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For stopping him."

"Anything for you." He said caringly, thinking if he actually meant it how far would he go.

CM – CM

The team had left immediately on hearing the news, the ride on the jet was quiet but in the silence a million words were said.

Everyone was worried, no one voiced it to another but everyone knew.

"We need to get to his family house and talk to them right away." Hotch said as they landed on the tarmac.

Three vehicles were waiting for them, they all drove over to his moms apartment.

Hotch knocked on the door, the door opened a crack and a tear streaked eye appeared, they heard a loud sigh of relief as Derek's mom opened the door.

"How are you doing?" Hotch asked sympathetically, knowing very well that she was having a rough time.

"As well as can be expected." She told them boldly. "I'm glad you could come, he said you would help."

"We will, if you wouldn't mind we need to ask you a few questions. That will hopefully help us find him." Reid told her.

"Yes, please sit." She motioned towards the furniture.

They all took a seat, JJ and Prentiss sitting next to her.

"You said that Morgan went after Rodney because he took Garcia?" Reid asked.

She nodded, "Don't you know this already?"

"We just need to cover all the bases." Hotch explained to her.

"Morgan told us last time that this Rodney was a gang banger, so he has to have some type of territory, do you know where it is." Read asked.

She nodded with a small chuckle, "Everyone round here knows. Its anywhere around here." She made circular motions with her hands.

Hotch nodded, it wasn't exactly the most helpful news." Anywhere around here specifically that he's at a lot. Any of the places empty buildings, or storage units."

"Well there is a couple empty buildings, do you think that that's where they might be?" She asked with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"It's possible." Prentiss told her, she didn't want to get he hopes up just to have them come crashing down.

"Where are these buildings?" Reid asked.

"There are two just down the street two blocks from here, east. The other is about five blocks away down south."

Hotch looked at the others, "split up, JJ, Reid, You two go to the farther of the two east, Prentiss you take the other. I'm going south."

"I hope I was a help." Morgan's mom mentioned.

"Yes plenty," Hotch assured her, "But now we need you to write up some directions."

She sprang up from the couch and hurried over to the kitchen, where she grabbed a pen and piece of paper.

She wrote the locations for each of them, handing the agents the slips of paper.

The minute the information was in their hands they were hurrying out of the door.

"Hotch!" She called before he got far.

He stopped and turned to face her.

"Just bring my baby boy home, with his father gone he's all I got." She pleaded.

He nodded and quickly made his way to the jeep.

CM – CM

Morgan was holding Garcia protectively in his arms. Once again the door opened with a loud squeak, on its un-oiled hinges.

He stood up and stood in front of Garcia.

Rodney's guys walked in, "Come with us.

"You can take me, but leave her alone."

"We need both of you."

"To bad you can only have me." Morgan said sternly.

The taller and stronger looking if the two men stepped forward threateningly.

"Take me."

The man punched Morgan across the face knocking him to the ground. The man took the opportunity the twist Morgan's arms behind his back.

And the other man hurried over to Garcia.

Same ad the other day, they were led to the large room where once again Rodney was waiting for them.

"Tie him up?"

They dragged Morgan over and roughly shoved him into the chair from before.

They quickly bound his hands to the chair, the rope burning his writs that had been rubbed raw the day before.

Rodney walked over to Garcia, and then looked over at Morgan. He grabbed one of her hands she flinched at his touch.

"So soft." He muttered. He pulled her into the middle.

"Don't touch her "Morgan growled.

Rodney grinned, and caressed her cheeks. She stares at him, summoned her courage, from this invasion of her space, she spat in his face.

He turned away wiping it off his face, he turned back to her angrily and slapped her across the face.

She saw Morgan, who once again was tearing at his wrists, trying to get free she wished he wouldn't not when it led to him harming himself to do it. But she drew strength from him.

Rodney stepped in front of her view she looked away. He stepped in front of her again, and again she looked away, she did not want to look at the monsters face, into his eyes. She did not want to see what evil layed behind those dark brown eyes.

"Look at me," He spat angrily.

"No."

He grabbed her and threw her to the ground, out of instinct she brought her hands out to catch herself, pain exploded in her right wrist and a loud crack echoed throughout the room.

She screamed in pain and pulled her wrist against her chest protectively.

Rodney nodded to his guys who came over and took Garcia back to the other chair, not worrying to tie her up.

Rodney walked with a grin to where Morgan was sitting, furiously staring back.

"I'm going to kill you, "Morgan whispered angrily.

"Its nothing that wont heal over time." Rodney told him

Morgan curled his finger into a tight fist, tugging against the rope, ignoring the pain that bit into his wrists.

"Unlike your father." Rodney mentioned.

Morgan's eyes grew wide in anger, "How dare you speak of my father!"

"Why? I know who killed him." Rodney taunted.

"Liar." Morgan hissed.

"Am I?"

"How could you?" Morgan asked angrily.

"Like I said, I'm going to kill you…just like my father killed you father."

Morgan recoiled in surprise, but it wasn't long before pure rage gripped him, he sprang forwards against his bindings "I'm going to kill you." Morgan screamed.

The two men pulled him back against the chair.

Rodney pulled out a knife and brought it to Morgan's throat, "Maybe I should just slit your throat right now, but where's the fun in that.

He cut the ropes and stepped away; nodding to his men they released Morgan.

He sprang forward, rage driving him, he leapt though the air taking Rodney to the ground.

He scrambled to his feet and was turning to face Rodney adrenaline pumped though his body, urging him to attack again.

A choked scream pain and surprise escaped him. Pain flooded through his stomach, he felt warm liquid start to run down his stomach.

"Morgan!" Garcia screamed in terror from behind him.

He looked down at his stomach, where a knife protruded out of his skin.

He looked up to see a large smirk covering Rodney's murderous face.

He reached down, without breaking eye contact and grabbed the knife.

He slowly pulled it out wincing In pain as it slid free.

His vision was blurring, and he was becoming unstable. He grabbed the knife with both hands plunging it into Rodney's un-suspecting stomach.

He fell to his knees, not letting go if the knife, it sliced down Rodney's stomach, the blood gushing out.

He collapsed and fell back, he heard a thump as Rodney's lifeless body hit the ground.

He put his hand on his stomach where it met warm wet sticky blood.

He could feel blood start to pool around his body, knowing most was Rodney's.

"Morgan." Garcia said as she knelt down beside him.

Darkness was threatening to take him he fought to stay awake.

She took her good hand and moved his then placed her own on the wound.

He winced as she pushed on it firmly, trying to stop the blood.

She looked down at Morgan, his eyes were open a crack, glazed over in pain.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as he gasped in pain.

CM – CM

Hotch paused, that was Garcia that had just screamed he dialed 911

"I need an ambulance to 415 Lexor Street, It's a large abandoned warehouse."

He hung up and dialed JJ.

"Hello." She answered.

"Their here, 415 Lexor Street." He shoved his cell back into his pocked and ran down the hall towards heard Garcia and Morgan.

He came to another hall and stopped, "_Which one?_" He whispered to himself.

He stood there silently waiting for some kind of a sign, he heard footsteps running down the hall, two men appeared at the end of the hall he pulled his gun out of its holster.

They ran past him almost as if he wasn't there.

"Morgan!" He heard Garcia scream he was close.

He ran to the end of the hall and burst though the door.

He saw Garcia kneeling over Morgan, her hands bloody. He ran over and fell to his knees staring in dismay at the blood pooled on the ground and soaking into his pants.

"Move!" He ordered Garcia, she looked up at him in surprise and moved her hand.

He placed both his hands on the wound and pressed down firmly. Morgan grunted in pain.

"This blood…?"

"Most of its his." Garcia pointed at Rodney.

"We need an ambulance, fast." He said worriedly.

He glanced around the room, noticing large garage doors, "Garcia open those doors."

She ran over to the doors searching frantically for the button, she found it and pushed it in.

The ambulance sirens were now audible in the back round, "wave them over here." Hotch yelled to her.

She disappeared around the corner, the sire grew louder and louder until it appeared backing into the room.

Two paramedics jumped out of the back, stretcher in hand.

Hotch backed out of the way, the paramedics worked fast and efficiently placing Morgan on the stretcher.

They wheeled him back to the vehicle securing him in the back. Garcia was sitting in the back already, now starring down worriedly at Morgan.

The doors closed and the sirens resumed their blaring warning for people to get out of the way.

Hotch stood there once again staring at the blood pooled on the ground.

Prentiss, JJ, and Reid ran though the door.

They all stopped looking at the blood.

"That blood?" Reid asked horrified.

"He's alive, the majority of this blood is Rodney's" Hotch said trying to reassure the others, but he wasn't able to even assure himself.

"Hotch, your pants." Prentiss mentioned.

He looked down at his pants wet with blood, "Lets move."

CM – CM

She couldn't keep her eyes off of him even with the siren ringing out loudly. The beeping machines, and the worried talking of the paramedics.

Her eyes were glued to him.

She stared at his face, not wanting to see the blood, his blood.

She reached out with good hand and stroked his face, glad that at the moment he wasn't in pain.

She held her wrist protectively against her chest until they arrived at the hospital.

They immediately wheeled Morgan away.

A nurse led her to a small room where she would be attended.

She went though the process of getting a cast, but she wasn't really paying attention.

She stared out the door, where doctors hurried around busily, she wondered where Morgan was and how he was doing.

Emily came into her room "Oh sweetie." She said walking over to the bed.

"I'm fine, How is he?"

I figure you would want to know. He is still in surgery, the doctors seem fairly sure that he will pull though.

He has lost a lot of blood, which I presume you know, and he needs a blood transfusion.

But that's all I know, they didn't really go into specifics.

Garcia looked up at Emily worried.

"He'll make it." Emily grasped Garcia's hand, comfortingly.

Garcia nodded meekly, she still couldn't help but be worried.

……

That night she found herself walking down the hall towards the nursing station.

"Derek Morgan please?" She asked

"He's in the ICU," The nurse pointed to a room behind Garcia.

Garcia turned towards the room, her intentions obvious.

"Miss I'm sorry, but you can't go in there."

She swung around and glared at the women.

"I'm sorry," the nurse repeated.

--

Garcia returned later that night, she walked to the desk disappointed to see the same nurse that was there before.

"He's still not available." The nurse said recognizing her.

She walked disappointedly back to her room she turned on the T.V. and layed there in bed.

She fell asleep awhile later watching some cheap soap opera.

--

She slowly opened her eyes, the light filtered into her room though the blinds.

She looked up at the clock it read 11 am

jumping out of her bed and left her room, determined to see him.

She marched down the hall with purpose. "Doctor!"

She called noticing him coming out of Derek room.

"Yes?"

"Can I see him?"

"See who?"

"Derek Morgan."

"I suppose but not for long dear, he needs his rest."

Garcia sighed relieved, finally she could see him.

"Thank you."

The doctor smiled politely and went on his way.

She opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Hey to you to," he croaked.

"How are you feeling?" She asked kindly.

"Drugged."

She giggle, "You look great."

Groggily he looked at her, thanks for lying, I don't feel that way."

She walked up closer and grabbed his hand, "Sorry for the pain"

Knowing that on some level it was her fault.

"You'll always look fine to me." She told him.

He smiled at her and slipped into a light sleep.

The End

**Please R+R, I love reveiws.**


End file.
